<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a day off by chocomissile (rvnqn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599317">a day off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvnqn/pseuds/chocomissile'>chocomissile (rvnqn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Public Display of Affection, anzu gets mentioned like once, this absolutely takes place in the same universe as i'll pray for you btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvnqn/pseuds/chocomissile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple day off never hurt anyone.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Tatsumi and Mayoi go grocery shopping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a day off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for @TatsumiKazehaya on twitter! she asked for a tatsumayo grocery shopping fic! i wanted to write a oneshot fic for tatsumayo anyways so this works out!<br/>.... tthis also counts as a late birthday fic for mayoi and a birthday fic for @mayoiworld FGHNDFHN</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"T... Tatsumi-san, are you sure it's okay for me to be out? I could be doing something more productive..." Mayoi clung to Tatsumi's arm, glancing around nervously at the other people going about their business. Going outside in general was a monumental task for him, but going outside and being around all of these people... That was something else entirely.</p>
<p>Tatsumi simply smiled his signature smile, taking one hand off of the handle of the shopping cart and gently resting it on the shorter's arm. "I'd say grocery shopping is very productive, Mayoi-san. We'll be out of here in no time, I promise. We just need to get what we need first." He pressed a gentle kiss to Mayoi's cheek before continuing, "Besides, your therapist mentioned you needing to take breaks from your dioramas and getting outside sometimes, didn't she?"</p>
<p>Nodding a bit, Mayoi loosened his hold on his fellow third-year's arm, trying his best to relax. As long as Tatsumi was here, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.</p>
<p>The two walked through the aisles, referencing their grocery list, quietly debating between themselves on which items they should get to help save their money. Their cart mostly consisted of hygiene products and laundry detergent - most of their meals were eaten at the ES cafeteria, after all - though they also got a few snacks and drinks for their unit, mostly as treats for when rehearsals went well, or to eat together while celebrating a successful therapy session. It made the purple-haired young man happy, if a bit embarrassed that their unit helped celebrate when things were going well for him. For once, he felt loved.</p>
<p>"Mayoi-san," the sound of Tatsumi's voice brought him back out of his thoughts. He'd barely noticed that the two of them had stopped, and he noticed that the taller's attention was directed at a cake decorated in pure white frosting and strawberry slices in the grocery bakery's display case. "it's your birthday soon, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"E-eh? Ah, it is, but... We don't have to do anything for it, really..!! Celebrating the day I was born is too much for someone as lowly as--"</p>
<p>"Mayoi-san."</p>
<p>Mayoi quieted himself, turning his green-eyed gaze to the ground. Right, he needed to stop putting himself down...</p>
<p>Tatsumi gave him a tender smile, tilting his lover's chin back up to force him to look at him. "You deserve to have your birthday celebrated like anyone else. God put you on this earth, and I'm so thankful for that. I think it would be a waste not to celebrate the birth of someone as lovely and wonderful as you, Mayoi-san. Let me buy you this cake."</p>
<p>Mayoi opened his mouth to protest, but he found himself struggling to make a proper argument against the green-haired young man, especially after Tatsumi had said something so kind. "I... I-I suppose it's fine... But... Promise me we won't make a big deal out of it? Just celebrating with Alkaloid and Anzu-san is fine..." His reply was quiet, and his gaze turned back towards the floor despite his chin still being tilted upwards.</p>
<p>"I can accept those terms. Whatever makes you happiest, Mayoi-san." Tatsumi leaned in, pecking the shorter's lips before he went to ask the clerk what the price was. Mayoi could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as he processed the kiss; Tatsumi, perfect, holy, pure Tatsumi, kissed someone as loathsome as him in <em>public</em>.</p>
<p>... No, he shouldn't think like that.</p>
<p>Rather, Tatsumi kissed him - someone who was still unused to affection and kindness - in public.</p>
<p>Perhaps, maybe, he could learn to get used to this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>